You're Worth It
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Roy, a colonel trying to make his way to the top. Edward, a suicidal teen who thinks he has nothing to live for. Ed tries to kill himself, he fails and gets taken to a military hospital. Now, he's Roy's problem. RoyEd Yaoi, lemon later. Full sum inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi: Ello peoples! Ummm... just got bored and had tons of story ideas already written... so I thought, "What the hell, might as well type one up," And that is how this story was born ^.^ Its kinda of an odd one, but if people like it I will continue. And please don't get on my ass about not updating "Locked in Love." I promise I will finish it eventually, but this is why I wasn't busy working on that story.**

**Roy: How can you expect people to read it if you haven't told them what it is about?**

**Lexi: Eh... ^.^, good point**

_Summary: Roy is a colonel trying to make his way to the top. Edward is a suicidal teen who thinks he has nothing to live for. When Ed tries to kill himself, he fails and gets taken to a military hospital. Now he Roy's problem. Can Mustang show Ed there is something worth living for? The military is after Edward's power, Roy is supposed to help them. After he comes to know the teen, can he still go through with the plan? Or will Ed and Roy find something different altogether?_

**Pairings: RoyxEd, HavocxRiza, AlxWinry, not sure if I'll use all those and there may be some others too!**

**Ed: ooooh I wanna read it!**

**Lexi: Umm Ed?**

**Ed: Yes?**

**Lexi: I'm not really finished with it yet...**

**Ed: O:**

**Lexi: Sorry :(**

**Roy: Well, hurry up and write it all!**

**Lexi: Okay, okay, just go write the disclaimer first!**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own any FMA stuff or characters used in the stroy. The plot is all hers too!**

**Lexi: Good boy. *pats on head***

**Roy: Grrrr. NO touchy!**

**Lexi: Eeep! Sorry!**

**Ed: WRITE THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Lexi: jeez, you people are impatient! I also apologizing for making Roy seem mean at first!**

**YAOI WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BOYXBOY LOVEYNESS!) IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS I SUGGEST YOU PRESS THE 'BACK BUTTON' OR JUST DON'T READ! THIS WILL PROBABLY EVENTUALLY CONTAIN A LEMON TOO!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Roy as at his desk, ignoring his paperwork as usual. No missions to go on. No fiesty subordinates to yell at. Not even a wanted criminal to go after. Nothing.

A boring day, a bland sky, terrible weather, just his luck. Roy was pulled out of his reverie by Hawkeye yelling into the room, "Phone call from the Fuhrer, Colonel Mustang!"

Roy froze. What could the Fuhrer possibly want with him? He picked up the phone and answered, "Colonel Mustang speaking."

"Hello Colonel. I have a new assignment for you. It's a little odd, but I think you can handle it," he said.

"What is it, Fuhrer sir?" Roy asked hesitantly.

"There is a person of interest in the Cental Military Hospital," he started, "Your job is to help him."

"Help in what way?" he questioned.

"This boy needs someone to save his life."

"How exactly can I help him? What did he do to get into the hospital in the first place?"

"He tried to take his own life. His brother died and he didn't want to live anymore. You can help by convincing him that life is worth living. He won't talk to anyone, but I have a feeling that you might be able to get him to,"

"I'm supposed to help a suicidal teen?" Roy asked disbelievingly, "What does the military even have to do with him?"

"Yes, you are. The military wishes to recruit him and use his alchemic powers for its own purposes," the Fuhrer said.

"So, we're going to gain his trust then use him?" Roy faked a cruel laugh, "Sounds fun."

"I figured you would enjoy this assignment, that's why I gave it to you. All you need to do it _act_ like you are concerned whether he lives or dies. I don't care what you have to say or do to accomplish it. Once that's done, ask him to join the military under your command. If he refuses you, threaten him or use force. We will take his power, then dispose of him,"

"Okay. What's his name?" Roy asked.

"Edward Elric," he answered.

Roy had a flashback of a boy with black hair and golden eyes. His little brother Edward. Ed died when he was 6 and Roy was 8. He hadn't protected his brother, it was his fault he was gone. For some reason, Roy felt protective of his new assignment without even meeting him yet.

"I'm counting on you Mustang," the Fuhrer said.

"Yes sir," Roy replied. The line went dead and he hung up the phone.

The colonel felt terrible everytime he got involved in something like this. But, if he wanted to climb ranks he needed to act like he didn't disagree with every single thing they did. Anytime someone outside the military got closed to being hurt, Roy would fix the situation. It had never really gotten to be something this bad.

Roy knew that he would have to find a way to stop this. But, for now he would have to make them think he would follow the plan. Just imagining having to "dispose" of some kid who tried to kill himself make Roy's stomach clench.

Mustang heard a beeping and looked towards his computer. An email telling Roy the details of his assignment was on the screen. He was to leave in 20 minutes to meet Edward.

Roy sighed. They couldn't give him a while before starting the mission? How important could some kid be to the military anyways?

He grabbed his coat and pulled his arms through the sleeves. Roy locked his door on the way out. Riza followed him silently and got into the backseat of the car. The colonel sat next her and told the driver where to go.

They walked inside and went to the front desk. "I'm looking for a Mr. Edward Elric's room?" he asked the nurse.

She looked up from her computer and blushed at the sight of the man before her. It was true, Roy was the most handsome of all the men in Central. Maybe that was why he was called a womanizer... or the fact he went on so many dates. Mustang thought this reputation would eventually either hurt him or find him someone to spend his life with.

"Oh, yes," she typed something into the computer and responded with a piece of paper she printed out and then wrote something on.

Printed, It read:

_Edward Elric_

_Mental Ward_

_Room 212_

_Doctor Marco_

_Admitted for slitting wrists and attempted suicide._

On the bottom in curly handwriting and heart-dotted i's it said:

_Miranda Delphinia 867-5309_

Roy looked up from the paper, frowned, and said, "Thank you,"

As soon as Riza and Roy started making their way down the hall, he ripped the bottom off. He had enough women as it was. No need to add another fan club member.

"Not interested?" Riza asked jokingly. She would never be jealous, they were only friends. Though Roy had thought about getting together with her just to end the lonelyness. But they would never be anything more just good buddies.

Roy stopped at the door labeled 212. He knew they had been getting close as he heards shrieks of pain and nurses calming frantic patients at every room.

He slowly turned the handle and peeked inside. The first thing he saw was an older man with a labcoat sitting _on_ the bed. The second was a pair of beautiful molten gold eyes belonging to the person _in_ the bed.

Roy froze at the sight of them.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lexi: Well, not too bad for being the product of sickness and some paper. I was ill so I thought writing might make me feel better. Turns it out it didn't, but at least a chapter came out of it. This story has actually been written for quite some time. Just never felt like putting it up! I have another story that is like 7 pages long, but I hate typing up something already wrote.**

**Roy: When do Ed and I finaaaaally get together?**

**Lexi: No whining or it might be a while!**

**Ed: Awwwww come on! You just got your first 100 reviews on your other story and you're still acting like a bitch?!**

**Lexi: I'm always a biotch!**

**Roy: So your highness... how many reviews till chapter two?**

**Lexi: Since I'm in a good mood, only 3!**

**Ed: Wow, you usually ask for much more!**

**Lexi: Exactly! You people better take advantage of this cause I mostly ask for much more than 3!**

**Roy: Comments? Questions? Compliments? Flames? We take em all! Just press that pretty (green?) button at the bottom!**

**Lexi: Talk to you in a couple reviews!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi: Well, I finally updated. I just wrote out the intro way better than this but my stupid computer got rid of it! . Life! **

**Ed: Oh, poor Lexi-kun.**

**Lexi: Damn-right, poor Lexi! That took like 3 or 4 songs to type up. I only know cause my playlist is on with all of my favorite songs that inspire me to write. Okay, so I ran out of ideas for this story. From here on out I'm just winging it! ^_^**

**Maddy: Hahah isn't that what you always do?**

**Lexi: Yes Maddy, but they didn't know that! For all they knew, I took hours writing these up and then days to type them up!**

**Maddy: Pish-posh! Nobody could believe you even tried o.o**

**Lexi: Yeah I know. lmfao, on with the story!**

**Roy: Lexi-kun doesn't own FMA or anything but the plot used in her story.**

**Lexi: Oh, I feel gratitude towards my friend Maddy because whenever I slack off she makes me write. If it weren't for her, I would barely ever update... like I have been doing XD nevermind! **

**Maddy's fanfic name is CinamonSwirls and she is an amazing writer. Please check out her work, she's better than me and has used one of my plots on her very popular story, "Molten Pools of Gold." There, I mentioned my British Buddy! I feel accomplished now :)**

**Ed: On with the story!!!**

* * *

The golden eyes met his own as the sound of the door opening reached his ears. Roy felt as though they were peering straight through to his soul. But, this was ridiculous. So Roy banished the thought from his mind.

"You must be Colonel Mustang?" The doctor asked.

Roy nodded, but his gaze never left the teen in the bed.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment? Perhaps out in the hall?" Dr. Marco suggested.

Roy broke his stare.

"What, afraid to talk about me -in front of my face? I'm not stupid, I know I'm crazy," Edward spoke for the first time since he entered the room. Roy thought his voice belonged to someone more angelic looking.

"Edward please don't talk so poorly of yourself," Marco said.

"Why not? It's true anyways. All anyone will ever see me as is some psychotic kid who slit his wrist from grief. Does it really matter anymore?" Edward asked quietly.

"Edward we'll be right back. This nice lady will keep you company till we're done," Marco gestured towards Riza.

She smiled and walked over to the side of his bed. The look on her face made her seem like a mother looking at her own child.

"Shall we?" the doctor opened the door for Roy.

He walked into the hall with one last look at the boy.

"I think you can tell why he's here. His brother died, as you no-doubt heard, and apparently he's been depressed ever since. That's about all I've been able to get out of him. If you could find out more, I'm sure it would help him. Just call in a nurse if he gets violent or has a hallucination," Marco said.

"He doesn't seem like the type to get violent with anyone? Actually, he looks more like he would rather be dead at the moment," Roy responded.

"Edward _would_ probably rather be dead. But killing himself is exactly what we're trying to convince him not to do."

"I understand, I'll try my best to help him make any progress," Roy said.

Dr. Marco smiled, "Would you like to go back in now?"

Roy nodded and turned the door's handle.

"Back already? Come now, I can't really be that boring of a person, can I?" Edward said.

"Edward your negative attitude needs to stop. People aren't always talking about you, son," Marco replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Ed muttered.

"I'm going to leave for the night now Edward. Will you be okay here with them?"

"Actually I have to get going sir," Riza interrupted with a look at Roy.

The Colonel nodded his consent and she got up from the chair after giving Ed a comforting pat on the arm and a reassuring smile.

The two left the room. Leaving Edward and Roy alone and feeling very awkward.

"So are you as great and nice as she says, or is she lying so I give you a chance?" Edward asked.

"Who said that?" Roy asked.

"The kind blonde lady who was just in here. 'Riza Hawkeye', I think she said her name was?" Ed responded.

"Oh, I'm surprised she said that. I guess I can't be that bad of a boss then," Roy smiled.

"What's your job anyways? Therapist, doctor, psychologist, I've seen 'em all. So which are you? After all, they all think they can somehow 'cure' whatever the fuck is wrong with me," Ed questioned.

"None of the above actually. I'm a State Alchemist. The name's Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. And I'm not here to 'cure' you," Roy responded.

"Oh, a Military Dog, huh? Well I'm not sure why you're here, but it can't be good. You can go back to your master, dog, and get a treat for following orders," Ed remarked.

"Yes, I work for the military. But, what have you got against them that puts so much hatred in you words Edward?"

"First, I hate that name, it's what that crazy Dr. Mario, or whatever his name is, calls me. And second, who do you think killed my little brother?" Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"What would you prefer I called you?" Roy questioned.

"I like 'Ed' better. Edward sounds like a name you would give to some sparkly, gay, vampire," Ed added.

"Okay, Ed. Would you like to talk about your brother?" Roy said, suppressing a grin.

"Not really. If I barely know you, and show you my whole hand of cards, where would that leave me?" he asked.

"Where indeed?" Roy muttered.

"Hmmm?" Ed said, "Didn't quite catch that,"

"Nothing Ed. I have to be going so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"What time?" Edward asked quickly.

"I don't know, 8 AM. Maybe earlier. Why, do you care?" Roy questioned.

"There are certain things you would probably rather not see here in the mornings," Edward said quietly.

"Like what?"

"Bad things. Let's leave it at that. If the time comes that you find out, then I suppose I will have to tell you," Edward said in a trance-like voice.

"Okay Ed," Roy nodded, "Sleep well,"

Mustang left the building, not making eye-contact with anyone. His visit with Ed had left him too shaken up.

* * *

**Lexi: Yayness! I finished it! I have been trying to write that for the last hour but my computer was acting stupid so it took longer. Hope you like it so far ^_^ I tried. And that is about all I can say for it XD**

**Ed: How many reviews at least till you update?**

**Lexi: Eh, lets get the TOTAL up to 30 or 35 before I will update. I make it a ridiculously high number so I have more time to procrastinate writing it! Uhhh just remember that every time you take 20 seconds to review, it puts you closer to the next chapter!**

**Roy: Review now or a sparkly, gay, vampire will rape you! XD Edwarddddd!**

**Lexi: O.o Okayyyyy then! Bye peeps :D**

**AND THANK GOD FOR SPELL-CHECK! :)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi: I TYPED THIS INTRO UP BUT MY COMPUTER SPAZZED AND DELETED IT *pulls hair out* Anyyyyyywayssss... Hello to everyone who hasn't given up on my story... To those who have, I don't blame you!:D But I've officially declared this Lexi-Updates-Her-Stories Week! I really am sorry for the nearly year and a half wait... I feel I should warn you that my writing style has changed... a lot. And apparently I use '...'s more than I need to!**

**Disclaimer: I've been writing FullMetal Alchemist fanfiction for two years... do you honestly think I own it?**

* * *

Roy let out a breath of air as he stepped through the doors in the morning. He was surprised by how normal it seemed. From what Ed had told him, he expected to come in and find a pile of bodies in the entrance, or something of the like. Instead, he saw a few patients being wheeled around by nurses who looked way too happy for it to be legal.

He looked up from the floor to talk to the receptionist and noticed it was a different one than the previous day. Roy cleared his throat before talking, "Yes, um, I'm here to visit Mr. Edward Elric?" she typed rapidly away at her computer before glancing back up at him.

"Name?" she questioned pollitely.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," he returned quietly. For some reason he got the feeling he was being watched by someone. Roy glanced back but didn't see anyone looking his way. The woman stopped pounding the keys on the keyboard and picked up a clipboard and pen. She handed it to him to sign in on the 'Visitor's Sheet.' He hastily wrote his name, purpose, and patient into the columns.

The woman nodded for him to proceed to the room. Roy glanced down at his watch that read 7:47. He was earlier than he told Edward he was going to be. He arrived at room number 212 in the mental ward a few minutes after. As Roy walked nearer to the door he heard screams from the rooms around it that didn't sound normal, even for a hospital. He tried not to listen to them, but they were hard to ignore.

Roy knocked on the door waiting for a moment before someone called out for him to open it. Edward was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He didn't even bother to look up from the page as he greeted him, "I told you, visiting this early wasn't very smart," he murmered out in hushed tones. Roy quirked an eyebrow at this. Was he talking about the screams?

"It gets worse than just a few screams. Luckily, I'm on the somewhat saner side of the mental ward. The crazies are farther down. Us fucked up suicidal kids keep to ourselves," He never once looked up from his book, "Is there something you need, Roy?" Ed noticed the awkward silence quickly.

"Just pondering what you said... What do you mean 'it gets worse?'"

"Well, I suppose it depends on the patient, part of the hospital, and day of the week. But, if you really wanna know, I might tell you," Edward finally glanced up for a moment to catch his expression.

"Is it something I would want to know?" he asked, feeling hesitant about knowing anything that would worsen his fear of being in this place on a daily basis.

"How should I know? Do you like regretting everything you dedicate your life too? I doubt it," Ed answered his own question before Roy had a chance to, "But if you ever feel the need to find out, go ahead and ask. There's nothing stopping you."

Roy felt like he'd been hit upside the head. Why did Ed have to talk so damn criptically all the time? "Okay, I'll keep the offer in mind... meanwhile, how are you doing?" he instantly winced, knowing what kind of answer he was going to get.

"Oh, just peachy keen, I'm locked up with a ton of psychos, being asked questions by some guy who obviously doesn't give a shit, and my brother's dead. You know, the usual!" Edward responded cheerfully to him, sarcasm thick in his words.

Mustang mumbled back, "That was probably a stupid question, huh?"

"No, really? I thought it was best thing you could've asked, Bastard!" Edward nodded slightly in agreement after his retort.

"Is it really appropriate to swear in a hospital?" Roy asked in an attempt to distract him.

"Well, considering why I'm here... I doubt they'd exactly throw me out for my rude mouth, dumbass," he responded, catching the older off guard with his remark.

Roy sighed, "Can you go two seconds without yelling at me?"

"That was two, but do you want me to go two more? Idiot."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Ed. I can see why no one else wanting the job of talking to you. Ingrateful little brat!" he snapped without thinking. Edward's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't aware the other had it in him to be mean to someone like that.

Roy was jerked back to reality by the young blonde letting a single tear down his face. "Ed... I should't have yelled like that, I'm sorry. That was extremely wrong of me to do," he attempted to make ammends.

"N-no, I shouldn't have pushed you that far. That was my fault, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's just been a while since I've had a real conversation with someone. I tend to forget my manners..." Ed looked up at him with his golden eyes that looked like liquid gold. Roy realized he'd been caught staring when Edward raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"At any rate, I'll answer most of the questions you have unless they get too personal, deal?" he brushed off the awkward moment from before as if it hadn't happened.

Roy smiled slightly, offered his hand for Ed to shake and said, "Deal."

* * *

**Lexi: Been typing this for an hour... Facebook is distracting. The chapter is over, but I've got a few things to announce. First, thank you to anyone that kept waiting eagerly for this update, however long you may have waited. Next, I'm excited because I now have 3 stories with over 100 reviews! (I'd really like this one to join them!) Also, I'm starting an original fic that has the first chapter up on my Fictionpress account (same name as here, link on profile) It would be awesome if I could get some reviews on that!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Flames just toast my smores!:D**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
